1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical box structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrical outlet box assembly wherein the same is arranged to permit the ganging of boxes relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlet boxes of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,412; 4,821,904; 4,903,851; 4,845,312; and 4,854,885.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for electrical outlet box structure arranged for the assembly in optional relationship of a plurality of box members together. To this end, the instant invention permits the selective mounting of an additional box in lieu of a movable side wall relative to the box structure of the invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.